


🌊 O C E A N 🌊

by KA_LON



Series: 🌊 OCEAN UNIVERSE 🌍 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO, CEO AU, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: “She’s drowning in the ocean that is Kim Jongin.”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Character(s)
Series: 🌊 OCEAN UNIVERSE 🌍 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073360
Kudos: 3





	1. O N E

* * *

Adidas tapped against the pavement, moving quickly as Monique Lee raced across the campus. Hands full with books, laptop case, and an extra large iced coffee. Sparing a glace at her watch, she almost bumped into the person walking in front of her when they slowed to open the door to the journalism building.

“Thank you” She spoke as the person steps aside allowing her to enter first, voice holding a soft tone, with a dash of sugar for sweetness contrasting her rushed state. 

“No problem” The voice was the opposite of hers, low in pitch with a smooth tone. If it was any other day Monique would allow the enchanting voice to pull her into staying to chat longer, but today she was already running late.

From her quick glance she was able to recognize the tan skin and bear like features in an instant, the many photo’s she’d seen of him while doing her research for her mock article on none other than Kim Jongin. 

Eyes locking for a second, but that was all it took for Jongin to be mesmerized by the curly afro. Auburn brown glowing golden in the afternoon sun rays, bangs just brushing the top of her long lashes, gold frames shielding brown eyes. Freckles dotting her cheeks, nose, and chin. Lips, top plumper than the bottom, pulled into a beautiful smile giving away the dimple in her left cheek.

Jongin couldn’t help but wish he could of spoken to the caramel beauty more, though he wouldn’t deny she gave a good view when walking away. 

Monique never ran into the ceo outside of the journalism building again, and after submitting her article the junior thought she would never encounter Kim Jongin again. Though she was proven wrong as she soon started to spot every billboard and magazine the man was the cover of, as if life was giving her the finger. Taunting her, saying she should of took advantage of the opportunity to talk to the young ceo. 

Monique was a firm believer of everything happens for a reason, though she never thought she would be an example of it. Here she stood, in her senior year and staring at her teacher as if she had grown four heads. Everyone was stressed and excited about interning at potentially your dream company, but Monique was requested before she could even apply to any.

“I was what?” Monique questions, needing for her teacher to reiterate that she had just said to make sure she was hearing her right.

“You were requested for an internship by Exodus enterprises”

“But I’m a fashion journalist” Monique states.

“Exactly, Exodus is finally launching their new fashion line and they now have a fashion internship alongside their business one. Monique, you’re a very bright student with a lot of potential. If this internship works out for you, you could earn a spot on any magazine you choose with Exodus on your resume”

"I’ll um- I’ll think about it” Monique said with a sign as she took the folder containing the contract, her teacher sending her an encouraging smile as she left.

“Think about it? What is there to think about?” Tokyo exclaims, in a whisper yell, not wanting to deal with the librarian today. Especially when she need to check out a book for her own journalism class. Her fingers halting in their typing of her five page paper that was due before twelve am that night.

“Oh I don’t know? Maybe the fact that they requested me in the first place. Which is ironic because I wrote my mock article about the company’s ceo” Monique points out, Tokyo giving her a look.

“Maybe the world is trying to tell you something” She smirks.

“Please don-”

“It’s telling you that since you didn’t hop on Kim Jongin’s dick a year ago, it’s now presenting you with another chance” Tokyo states, cutting of Monique who looks around at the other students occupying the tables around them who appear to not have heard the explicit words coming from Tokyo’s mouth.

“We are in public, if you didn’t remember” She reminds, Tokyo snorting.

“So, half of these people probably need to hop on a-”

“But if I take the internship, what if he recognizes me?” Monique continues as if Tokyo hadn’t brought up the topic of sex in the first place.

“Well then you just politely bend over and ask very nicely for him to-”

“I’m serious Tokyo” Her eyes roll as her horn ball of a friend kept going on about sex, she was having a real dilemma over here. And while usually a little sex humor would ease her stress, this wasn’t a small problem. Her decision could effect her career after college.

“And so am I” She replied, her hands raising in defense as Monique narrows her eyes at her “Alright, look. You have more to gain by accepting this internship than not accepting it because your afraid of him recognizing you. Like you said, you wrote a mock article about him and you saw him entering the journalism building. Maybe it was sent to him and he liked it”

“But my article wasn’t just about fashion, it was more so on the marketing of fashion. I wrote about how exodus enterprises getting involved in the fashion industry supports their demographics and could make them an even bigger competition against their competitors as they would become the supplier instead of the third party” Monique outlines “And even if my article was sent to him, I wasn’t the only one to write about exodus. Out of the who knows how many articles there has to be at least one that’s similar to mine, why would mine stand out?”

“Maybe you just articulated it better, I don’t know Nique. Why are you talking as if the summary you just gave me wasn’t straight fire? You’re literally the perfect candidate, especially if you did your usual geeky thing and added charts and graphs and shit” Monique blinks at the slight shot that was fired as Tokyo called her a geek.

“First of all maybe if you had added a chart or two. Prive might of requested you instead of you having to apply”

“Okay, rude. My article was top tier with or without a chart seeing as I got the internship, thank you very much. Next question” Tokyo sasses playfully as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“So Ms. Sato do you plan on harassing your boss also while you’re completing your internship” Monique adds as she plays along.

“It’s not harassment if he likes it” Tokyo winks, Monique snorting.

“Mhm, we’ll see how that holds up in court” Monique says as she went back to writing her abandoned marketing thesis paper.

Monique found herself pacing the four walls of her dorm, the contract open on her desk. The black line at the bottom taunting her to sign and maybe she should, but maybe she shouldn’t. She might be the only idiot hesitant to sign an internship with exodus but she was a smart idiot. She wasn’t going to make this decision just because it would look good on her resume, she was going to make this decision because it was what she wanted to do. Though she can’t deny, interning at exodus would open a lot of doors for her, with the company currently in the spotlight as everyone anticipated it’s upcoming launch of it’s fashion.

Pausing her pacing, fingers gripping the back of her desk chair before pulling it out to sit down in it. Hand hesitating as she reached to grab a pen from the cup on her desk, hovering the ball point above the black line before moving it swiftly over the white paper as she signed her signature. She hadn’t expected to see Jongin again, but life has a funny way of working doesn’t it.

The floor was mostly silent, except for when the receptionist phone rang. Which it seemed to do a lot, the woman has taken at least five phone calls since instructing Monique to sit in the small waiting area. Checking her watch again, only a minute had passed, the foot of her right leg, crossed over her left moved up and down slowly as to calm the anxious feeling that filled her with each second she sat in the chair. She had gotten to the office earlier then the scheduled ten thirty, resume held in one of the many presentation folders she had stocked up for her marketing class. 

Occasionally an employee would appear, the object in their hands would range from a folder to a cylinder that you would normally see blueprints held in. Each outfit ranging in colors and patterns that matched perfectly, Monique feeling as if she stood out in her plain black pantsuit and heels. 

She perked up upon hearing a familiar voice, growing louder as he drew closer to the reception area. An older man coming into view first followed by Jongin, the two smiling as they shared parting words before the man headed towards the elevator. The ceo shared a few words with his receptionist before those captivating brown eyes were on her, gleaming for a second with recognition.

“Ms. Lee” He spoke, fingers gesturing for her to follow him down the hall to his office.

“Can I get you a water or anything before we start?”

“No, I’m fine but thank you” She replies, Jongin nodding before holding his hand out. Monique taking a second to realize what he wanted, quickly places the folder in his open palm. 

“Hn, You’re currently receiving a minor in marketing. May I ask why if your major is fashion journalism, it’s just that many in the fashion area would choose fashion marketing and not business marketing” Jongin asks, eyes glancing up from the paper to look at her.

“Fashion marketing focuses more on selling fashion merchandise. I wanted to understand it from a business perspective, not just knowing that coats sell more in the fall and winter but knowing that summer and spring clothes also sell more in those months because they’re marked down by businesses to make space for the fall and winter clothes. Also to have something to fall back on if journalism doesn’t work out” Monique explains, Jongin nodding as he turns his eyes back to her resume.

“I know you didn’t apply for an internship here, but I did receive your mock article last year. Your pitch about us expanding into the fashion industry is something I’ve been thinking about for a while and it would be nice to have someone who also held the same idea to work on it. Though you won’t be here for marketing purposes, you’ll be shadowing the chief writer and editor in chief of the magazine”

“So..I have the job?” Monique asks, tone uncertain. 

“Well Ms. Lee, one would say you had the job before you came in. It was us who requested you” Jongin clarifies. 

“Yeah but, I didn’t want to assume since you requested a consultation”

“Mostly for you, too see if you have any questions or concerns before starting” Jongin explains, Monique’s mind drawing back to something he said earlier.

“Did you..actually read my article?” She asks to which he nods.

“Surprised?”

“Mortified actually” Monique replies, Jongin shaking his head in disagreement.

“You shouldn’t be, your article is good. It was more surprising for me to have it come from a fashion journalist who just happens to also minor in business marketing and you also didn’t mention the burning question of why someone like me is still single” He praises, his tone changing into a teasing one towards the end.

“Well that might have something to do with the fashion journalist part, who knows what I would of written if I was just studying journalism” Monique shrugs as Jongin smirks.

“I highly think you would of produced something just as amazing” Jongin assures, Monique smiling with gratitude.

“Thank you, I’ll try to continue to create high quality articles for your magazine” 

“I look forward to reading them”

“You’ll be reading them?” Monique questions, Jongin nodding.

“Mhm, I may not be the editor in chief but all of the final decisions will be approved by me first before publish. No pressure” He replies, giving a smile oozing mischief at the end before his eyes dropped to his watch “Do you have plans after this?”

“Uh-no, why?” Monique answers, curiosity in her tone.

“It’s my lunch break and I wouldn’t mind talking to you some more. Make up for lost time since we only briefly ran into each other last year” 

“Do you use this line often?” She asks, eyebrow raised.

“Only on woman I want to get to know better” 

“Women who are your employees” Monique adds.

“You won’t be an official employee until Monday, so woman who are almost my employees” Jongin argues with a smirk.

“As long as we split the bill, I don’t want people think I’m a gold digger” That got a laugh out of Jongin.

“Of course, wouldn’t want people to think your trying to spend all my money” The seemingly innocent smile contrasted his tone to which Monique side eyed him.

The restaurant was only a few blocks down from the building, and it seemed a hot spot for the people in the district during lunch hour. The inside being slightly full, but the two managed to get a corner table next to the window. 

“So, what got you into fashion journalism?” Jongin asked, gaining Monique’s attention from her lemonade.

“Surprisingly fashion” Monique says with a hint of sarcasm, Jongin chuckling as she continued “I always was into clothes, but as I started reading fashion magazines I got interested in the writing aspect of it. To be able to make or break a trend just through an article written in a high end magazine that many other fashion enthusiasts will read, it’s exciting”

“You must be even more excited for the launch in a few weeks” Jongin adds, Monique nodding. 

“Of course, this will be my first real press experience. I get to interview lots of influential people in the fashion world, including you” Monique 

“I haven’t even launched the collection yet” Jongin says which a chuckle, amused that she would include him as an influential figure in the fashion world when his collection could flop.

“And you have the fashion world buzzing in anticipation, quite influential if you ask me” Monique argues.

“Well Ms. Fashion journalist, how about a mock interview?” He asks, Monique nodding in reply though she doesn’t move to get a pen and paper out of her bag.

“Well I already know the answer to the first question everyone will want answered” She says, Jongin raising an eyebrow.

“And what’s that?”

“Well Mr. Kim, how exactly did you reach the decision to expand your already powerful empire into the direction of fashion?” Monique asked, balling her hand into a fist to act as a microphone “Funny you ask, there was an article written about my company that gave me the push I needed to branch out into fashion. Not only does it let us go into a more creative direction but we also get to appease the consumers we already have” She answers herself, Jongin laughing as she gave a small bow.

“That’s not bad, maybe I should of hired you to write my speeches instead?” He says to which she raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t you already pay someone to do that?” She asks, tone laced with fake innocence as she sips her lemonade.

“Funny” Jongin replies, nudging her leg under the table “You’re going to do great” He adds, his tone softer as Monique smiles.

“Thanks, it’s nice knowing my boss has faith in me”

Jongin ended up paying for their meals, credit card already in the waiters hand before Monique could even reach into her bag to her wallet out. Her eyes glaring at him as he held the door open for her to walk out after him.

"What?”

“You were never going to let me pay were you?” Monique asks, the smirk that appeared on his face answering her question before he did.

“Of course not, I would never let a women pay on our first date. Even gold diggers” He jokes, laughing as she smacked his shoulder.

“You go on dates often?”

“Not as much as people think, work takes up most of my time. I’d be lucky to get dinner by myself” Jongin answers, hand retrieving his keys from his pocket as they got closer to his car.

“How lucky of me to not only spend lunch with you, but it was you who asked me” Monique says jokingly as she stops at the car, Jongin pulling open the passenger door before she could.

“Very, not many women even get to see the inside of my office” He laughs as she rolls her eyes.

“Oh, I feel real special now” Monique said dryly as she stepped into the passenger seat.

That Monday Monique found white calla lilies sitting on her desk, dropped off at the lobby reception desk by a delivery man. She was already the topic of gossip among her co-workers and she hasn’t even been here for an hour yet.

_For an aspiring journalist, taking the first step to achieving greatness. - A gold digger._

A smile etched it’s way onto her face at the message. Tucking the note into her bag she moved the vase to the other side of her desk, where it would be closer to the sun. Rays streaming in through the blinds of the windows that were placed on the back wall of the room, to the left of her desk. White petals glistening, vase casing a rainbow shadow on the wood.


	2. T W O

As Monique stands in the slightly crowded store in the mall on a Friday. She wonders, why in her life did she assume befriending Tokyo Sato was a good idea? Because she sure as hell wasn’t helping her case.

"The man told you he's so busy he barley has time to eat dinner yet finds time to take you out to lunch for a week straight, brought you flowers and coffee, and also stayed overtime to help you brainstorm possible ideas for the next issue. If that doesn't scream notice me as I do these things for you because I have this huge crush on you, I don't know what does" Tokyo states. Monique resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, hoping no one around them was listening to their conversation.

"It's not like that" Monique waves off, Tokyo huffing in response.

"Name another boss that would be that generous to their interns, I'll wait"

"Certainty not Byun Baekhyun" Monique answers. Laughing as Tokyo sucks her teeth. Not expecting that response.

"Rude, you need to send me the blueprint of how to get your boss to notice you"

"You're a few years behind, I bumped into him sophomore year remember?" Monique reminds, Toyko nodding along.

"Right, now if only I can get the opportunity to bump into Baekhyun. Maybe it'll be love at first sight?” 

"Why did I call you again?" Monique asks, and was slightly worried at the mischievous smile that appeared on Tokyo’s face. 

"So I can not only harass you about your very sexy boss who likes you might I add, but help you pick out an outfit that screams daddy bend me over and blow my back out" Tokyo answers nonchalantly as she placed a little black dress up to her figure, eyebrows raising up and down.

"We are in public. You do know that right?" Monique asks, as Tokyo puts back the dress. Punctuate 

"That was the edited version" Tokyo winks, pulling out another dress "This is the one"

"Who's wearing that?" Monique questions to which Tokyo snorted.

"Don't act like it's not cute" She states as Monique raised an eyebrow.

"I move wrong and my boobs might pop out" Monique points out.

"First of all this neckline is very modest for an off the shoulders dress, and that's why double sided tape was invented" Tokyo replies.

"You're lucky it's cute" Monique says as she grabbed the hanger from Tokyo who let out a excited squeal.

"You're going to look so bomb. If Jongin doesn’t want you an old rich man will" Tokyo jokes to which she was sent a glare in reply.

The office was even more busy during preparation for the launch then when the finalizations were being made, meaning she only caught glimpses of Jongin these past two weeks.

"Monique" Her head turned at the sound of her name, to see the receptionist. Eyes widening at the size of the bouquet of flowers in his hands "You need to tell me your secrets, I wish my man would send me flowers" The man jokes as he sets it down on her desk.

"Oh, I don-"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell your business" He winks, leaving to head back to his desk.

"Have a boyfriend" Monique finishes under her breath as she plucks the card sticking out from the bundle of pink orchids.

**_Lunch - J  
P.s. Your desk looked a little empty :)_ **

Monique rolls her eyes with a slight laugh, fishing her phone out of her bag. His number had somehow slipped into her contacts between the first lunch and now. Sending a quick text to see if he was busy, she got her answer in a phone now not even two minutes later.

"Aren't you suppose to be working, Mr. Ceo?” 

"That's what I have employees for” He jokes “You like the flowers?” 

"They certainly brighten up my desk, you know people think I have a boyfriend now right?"

"So are you going to lunch with you're boyfriend"

"Funny" Monique chuckled, checking her watch she signed "I can spare an hour or two"

"Good, I know a barbecue place we can go to"

"Meet you in the garage in five"

"See you soon" Hanging up, Monique saved the document on her computer before standing. Placing her coat over the pencil knee length skirt and t-shirt she had decided to wear today, she wanted to go for something different. Mixing and matching patterns with colors, picking out a white graphic t-shirt tucked into a plaid yellow skirt with a yellow denim long coat overtop an light blue denim open toe ankle boots. Heels echoing on the cement of the garage as she walks to where she knew Jongin's car was parking, in it's usual reserved spot.

"I should of gotten yellow orchids instead" Jongin comments with a smirk, eyes taking in her outfit as he pushes off from where he leaned on the trunk of the car. 

"Yeah but then I would think you were stalking me" Monique replies, Jongin chuckling.

"I thought you didn't like patterns" He states to which Monique shrugs.

"I thought I'd try something different, I do work in the fashion department"

"I like it. It's different, but still you" He compliments as he opens the passenger door for her.

"Thank you" Monique ducks her head to hide the small smile as she gets into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt in place as Jongin get's into the driver's seat "So, are you going to let me pay this time?"

"I never let a woman pay on the second date" Jongin smirks cheekily, starting the engine of the car.

"Hilarious, but I'm serious Jongin. We can at least split the bill"

"And you think I'm not. I'm not paying because I don't think you can, but because I want too" Jongin argues.

"But-"

"You can leave the tip" Jongin smiles, laughing as Monique smacks his shoulder.

"You may be used to the women you take on dates expecting you to pay, but I can pay for my own food"

"I wouldn't of asked you out to lunch and then expect you to pay, even if you want too" Jongin argues, Monique shrugging.

"I guess I'll have to ask you next time"

"So there will be a next time" Jongin smirks, Monique tensing as she realizes what she said.

"Not like on a date but-"

"It's okay to admit you think of these as dates, maybe after the launch we can get dinner" Jongin suggests.

"We'll see"

"That isn't a no" Jongin smiles, poking her side. Monique rolls her eyes with the shake of her head, a reluctant smile creeping on her face.

A lot of things contributed to the stress Monique was under at the moment. One, she couldn't find her press pass given to her just a day ago. Two, Jongin had insisted on them going together. And three, it was nearing the time he said he would pick her up.

She had discarded her heels as she ransacked her own apartment, hoping she wouldn't mess up her hair as she rummage through her things. Even checking her empty handbag, it's contents spread all over her bed. The ringing of her doorbell startled her, a defeated sign leaving her lips as she stood from the floor. Opening the door a smile appearing on her face upon the roses that were held in his hand, matching his suit.

"You know you could always buy me chocolate" Monique hints as she takes the bouquet, as Jongin passed by her into the entryway.

"Noted, you look beautiful" Jongin says, taking it he dress as he walks behind Monique into the kitchen.

"It's not too much, I told Tokyo the dress showed too much cle-" Monique rambles as she takes out a vase, filling it with water.

"It's perfect, I don't know how anyone will be able to pay attention to the questions you ask them" Jongin cuts off, Monique snorting as she places the flowers into the vase.

"Then how am I suppose to do my job if all people will be looking at is my boobs?" Monique questions, attention now on Jongin.

"At least you won't have a problem with getting people to talk to you" He jokes, Monique rolling her eyes.

"Hilarious, but we have a problem"

"What's wrong?" He asks, smile slipping from his face.

"I can't find my press pass" Monique says to which Jongin let’s out a breath.

"I thought you were going to tell me something serious, like you can't go" He replies, Monique scoffing.

"What do you mean? This is serious" She argues, Jongin raising an eyebrow.

"Serious? If you hadn't noticed I'm your boss, the ceo. I'm your press pass" Jongin reminds, hell it’s his event.

"Yeah until you go off to mingle, I need an actual in my hand press pass" Monique argues, to which Jongin signs as he gives in.

"Where's the last place you remembering putting it?”

"In my bag" Monique replies.

"Which I'm assuming you looked in" He says, to which Monique nods in reply "Is there anywhere else you could of put it?” He adds.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past ten minutes?" 

"Rude, and here I am trying to offer my help" Jongin says with a slight pout.

"You're going to be without a fashion journalist intern in a second" Monique says. No press pass, no Monique.

"Have you checked the pockets of what you were wearing yesterday?"

"Why would it-" Monique stops as she thought about it, moving to the island chair which her coat was draped over. Digging into it's pockets, her face lit up as she pulled out the laminated pass "Has anyone every told you that you are very helpful at times?” She jokes to which he snorts.

"At times! I like to think I'm useful all the time. So, do I get a reward for my services?" Jongin asks to which Monique looks at him like he grew two heads.

"Reward! Like what?" 

Jongin tapped his now puckered lips in reply, to which Monique laughed. Though the last thing Jongin expected was to feel soft lips press against his.

"Don't ever say I didn't give you anything" Monique smirked as Jongin's shocked expression, moving to go grab her shoes and coat. A sound of surprise leaving her throat as she was pulled back, colliding with Jongin's chest before his lips were back on hers. Softly moving against each other, Jongin's hands resting on her hips as he kept her close to him.

"You can't just kiss me and not expect me to want more" Jongin states as he pulls away, forehead resting against hers.

"We're going to be late"

"We can be a few hours late if you want?" Monique snorts a laugh as he playfully raises his eyebrows up and down "Go finish getting ready" He adds, pressing a peck to her lips before letting her go.

The venue as packed, the atmosphere was one she was unfamiliar with but enjoyed. Mingling with those around her, interviewing the ones who were on her list of names. The only pity was that she was stuck drinking ginger ale, when the vip bracelet Jongin had given her would give her access to the open bar. She was taken out of her thoughts by a hand being placed on her lower back.

"Having fun?"

"I would be having even more fun if I could drink" Monique pouts, taking a sip of her second refill.

"You'll be able to drink whatever you want later at dinner" Jongin says, Monique snorting.

"You mean the dinner I didn't agree too”

"You never said no either" He smirks, Monique opening her mouth to reply when someone else spoke first.

"Mr. Kim I'm sorry to interrupt but the ambassador of Zhang corp. is here" His assistant interrupts to which Jongin nods.

"Duty calls" Monique comments with a smile as he turns back to her.

"I'll be back to check on you" Jongin says, to which Monique shakes her head.

"That's not-"

"I'll be back" Jongin cuts off, giving a stern look before he left.

Monique couldn't help the small smile that Jongin always managed to keep on her face as she watched him make his way through the crowd. It seems her happy moment was over as her smile was replaced with a frown at the familiar face in the crowd, that was already making their way towards her.

Throwing open the door to the bathroom, Monique found herself gripping the cold marble counters that cooled her warming skin. Taking deep breaths to steady her ragged breathing as panic starts to bubble within her. He was the last person she expected to see here, he was never interest in fashion so why would be here?

The journalist flinched as the door opened, even more surprises to see Jongin walk in.

"Are you trying to be plastered on every magazine not related to fashion?" Monique jokes, before noticing Jongin was staring at her "What?"

"What's wrong?" He asks, walking towards where she stood.

"Nothing, I should be asking you that. You're the one in the woman's bathroom" Monique said with small chuckle as she deflects, desperate to avoid answering the question.

"Nique, you don't have to pretend with me" Jongin says, a silent plea for her to open up to him. Monique nods her head in response, she knows the last person she would have to put her guard up against is Jongin.

"I know I just..it's my ex and I don't want to ruin the night for you" She cracks, even mentioning him brought up memories she wanted to keep buried.

"You pretending to be okay would ruin the night for me" 

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute" Monique’s tone was unsure, as if she was trying to convince herself instead of Jongin.

"Tell me his name and I'll handle it" Jongin says, tone a mixture between joking and serious.

"Do I want to know what handle it means" Monique questions, a slight smile on her face.

"I'm just going to take him out back for a minute" Jongin jokes, successfully getting Monique to laugh.

"I'll be fine"

“So do you want me to leave first or..” Jongin tails off, laughing as Monique smacks his arm.

“I’ll be out a few”

“Alright” Jongin snuck in a quick peck before leaving.

Turning towards the mirror, Monique took in a breath as she stood up straight. She wasn’t going to allow someone like him to ruin her mood, not tonight. She told herself as she reapplied her gloss, fluffing out her curls and making sure her dress was in place before leaving the bathroom. Her pep talk flying out the window at the sight of her ex leaning against the wall.

“Well, well. I thought I had seen a ghost, but here you are in the flesh” She could see his smirk behind the glass he raised to his lips, taking a sip of the white liquor. A liquid swallowed with a burning aftertaste, just like his words.

“Jihoon, it’s nice to see you. How’s Soojin?” Monique questions, reminding the man of his infidelity.

“It’s going to be that kind of night?” Jihoon asks instead, to which Monique scoffs turning to walk away when her arm was grabbed “You’re fucking Jongin now, hm? Is that why you won’t answer my calls?”

“Who ever I’m fucking has nothing to do with you” Monique spat as she rips her arm of his grasp “And why would I answer your calls, so you can tell me how sorry you are and how much of a mistake you made to sleep with someone who I thought was my friend. I’ve heard it already, and you’re not going to get a different response no matter how many times you repeat it. We’re done” She adds, Jihoon grabbing her again when she tried to leave for the second time.

“You don’t get to-”

“Is there a problem here?” Jongin questions, eyes looking to where Jihoon held her elbow in his grasp to which he reluctantly let go.

“Just two old friends catching up” Jihoon responds, Jongin raising an eyebrow.

“Really, because what it looked like to me is you were harassing my intern” 

“Is that what you’re calling the bitches you fuck now a days, I should use that one” Jihoon scoffs, to which Jongin’s eyes narrow.

“Watch your mouth. Unless you want your father to receive a phone call, and you don’t want that do you little Jihoon. Daddy wouldn’t like to know our companies can’t keep our current deal because his precious heir couldn’t keep his hands to himself” Jongin’s threat seems to knock some sense back into Jihoon who looks like he wants to backpedal.

“Whatever” Jihoon’s eyes never left Monique who refused to look at him as he passed.

“That’s your ex” Jongin states. watching as Jihoon disappeared into he crowd no doubt heading to the bar “How in the hell did he ever talk you into dating him?”

“I was a freshmen then, and he can be persuasive when he wants to be” 

“He ever comes near you again, you call me” Jongin demands, Monique shaking her head in protest.

“Jongin-”

“I’m serious Nique. I know guys like him, and they don't like being told they can't have something they want" Jongin’s tone leaves little room for arguing, he wasn’t budging.

“Alright” Monique agrees with reluctance, she could handle herself but would allow Jongin the peace of mind of knowing she would call if anything did happen.

“He just grabbed you right?” Jongin asks, hand lifting her elbow. A sign leaving his lips as he can already see the outline of fingers bruising on her skin. 

“Mhm” Monique nod, hand reaching out to rest on Jongin’s cheek “I think I ruined your night anyway” She adds.

“I pretty sure Jihoon did that all on his own” Jongin says as he turns his head, placing a kiss on her palm before taking her hand into his “I’m ready to go anyway” He adds.

“But-”

“You deserve a drink” Jongin cuts off, to which Monique smiles.

“Can’t say no to that” Jongin chuckles at her response, before noticing all the attention they had attracted. 

“What do you think the headline of the magazines will be tomorrow?”

“Ceo of exodus enterprises seen sharing an intimate moment with his intern? Is the handsome bachelor finally off the market” Monique replies her voice mimicking a reporter.

“Yes he is” Jongin smiles as he places a kiss on her lips.


End file.
